A Tyrants Reprieve
by SaiyanUltima
Summary: Celestia destroyed them all, but kept the very last one as a slave. Now Equestria has a princess that has changed in the worst of ways, but what happens when she falls for the human she shares with Luna. What happens when Luna falls for him as well, can the princesses handle such love or will their slave's biggest secret be brings them and Equestria back to the light?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everypony I have had a big inspiration for a twisted story.**

**One being Celestia and Luna being tyrants to their slave, human slave to be exact.**

**I know, two tyrants and a human; oh the possibilities when there will be so much hurt and bashing of said human in the story. I would tell you more, but I figured it's much more fun for you to figure things out.**

**Also I am thinking of taking down most of the chapters of A Princesses Sin and redoing it, starting from chapter 6 so I can give you guys the Celestia bashing you asked for before they kiss and make up.**

**But it is up to you.**

**Well my friends and fans, please enjoy the beginning of this story.**

They came in the dead of night, Nightmare Night, bloodied and scarred from the torments of their homes being ravaged by the disasters that were so mistakenly predicted. They came in thousands while the others were judged unworthy by whatever hand of fate that played the strings of destiny in its melancholic harp. Music of the darkest tune played that night when the ponies heard their cries, when they saw the damage in their eyes.

Despair plagued the newcomers, sorrow filled the hearts of the ponies as greetings became pleas for help in fear of ponies that could talk. Not a single one was mentally fit to grasp the world that fate thrust them into that night.

But two mares stood before them with heavy hearts and compassion even amongst the threats that were thrown out of fear for the children. Those two could not have been any kinder to the newcomers when food and shelter was offered in return of peace and alliance. And so the time of new was born in Equestria with diverse citizens befriending the creatures that offered technology and labor.

Cannons were made, electricity was harnessed through the use of water instead of magic, history was made that night when the two sisters shook the hand of the one man that would bring the downfall of Equestria.

His smile that of a snake, his tongue shining like silver, his heart the blackest of black with the desire to enslave them.

However there was no war in the midst of his plans, only genocide when the two sisters saw the massacre and the cruelty of the newcomers. Kidnapping, torture, starvation, rape and murder; these were the aspects they saw in their true nature and decided that none could be left alive, not even the future generation.

They killed with regret, each murder scraping away the light in their hearts, each murder bringing out the darkness that they suppressed for so long. Now the princesses were of a darker nature with kindness only to their ponies, but the kindness was little for any form of disrespect or refusal resulted in triggering their anger.

Months went by before the genocide was over with only one standing, but this particular one was not like his brethren. He was very special in heart to the princess for he stood against his own to protect the Princess of Magic, he fought against his own knowing that their reasons were barbaric and evil to the core.

But his most admired reason when standing before his new ruler was that he wanted to remain human and show that there still light in the darkness, even if that light was just one small orb in a sea of black.

The princesses admired this and found themselves unable to kill him, not when he was Twilight's savior.

His face was unknown for it was blocked by the long hair that grew down to his waist. No one knew his name, but then again they were focused on the fact that he became the last of his kind and a target for many that hated his kind after the genocide.

Even the princesses target him after making him their personal slave, only to be loyal to them and do as they say without question.

Now he lives in the castle as nothing more than an object to hit or tear at with insults for satisfaction, but what the ponies failed to realize was that harmony was now lost in their world.

Or so they thought...

11 months later; current location: Canterlot

Celestia laid comfortably on her pillow with the newest book of Daring Do in her magical grasp. She read it in the early morning with nothing to do yet for the barely rising in the horizon of Equestria.

"Sleep, what I would give for another hour of it" she said to herself, thinking about how that genocide ruined much of her sleep over the last few months of peace and tranquility.

She was a mare of many things, but that all disappeared and she now took the aspect of ruling with an iron hoof.

Unfortunately for one particular human, he was the one she used that iron hoof on the most.

Her stomach now growled, snapping her from the last few pages and awaken the sensual desire to get what she desired. However that desire was not going to retrieved by her; no, it was going to be retrieved by the man that was resting in a pile of hay in the furthest corner.

"Slave awaken now, I am hungry" the Solar Princess said in a cold tone, then used her magic to activate the enchantment in the wristband around his finger.

He awoke with the burning sensation in his right arm, causing a slight agonizing sting that made him stand up quickly and brush the hay off his tattered clothes. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and straightened up with the alicorn watching in some annoyance that she had to wait for him.

Her eyes showed it in a roll before a snort came out, signaling him that she grew impatient.

"What would you like to eat?" the human asked politely, showing no shed of anger or defiance through his voice as she stood up and ruffled her wings.

"Today I want fruit and eggs" she replied, receiving a bow from him.

"At once" he said and made his way to the door.

The human slave walked quietly with the doorknob in his reach, just inches away from leaving the bedroom to only have his day start with insults and possible abuse from the other rulers.

He almost made it out, but was stopped by the wristband pulling back in reaction of Celestia's magic, thus inclining that she had something else to say.

"At once what my slave" she clarified, implying that his words were not of respect.

"At once...master"

She smiled warmly at him, giving that to him at least.

"Good boy, now off you go...Michael"

Now in the Dining hall

Michael had set the table up for his masters, knowing they would be awake soon and wanting breakfast immediately. The food was ready and not a single dish was misplaced, even the food was lined up neatly after a full hour of cooking, but amongst the seating arrangement he was not worthy of joining them.

No, to them he was not even worthy of dining with the butlers and maids. So they made him remain isolated in the bedroom with the doors locked and the leftovers for him to have.

But sometimes those leftovers forgotten to give and he would have to wait until lunch.

"Okay, all set" he said to himself and turned away from the delicious food.

He heard the clacking of his rulers and bowed before they entered the room. Cadance, Twilight, Shining Armor, Blueblood, Celestia, and Luna entered with smiles while he just remained hidden behind his wall of black hair with only his right eye showing through.

Silence was all he had while the rulers took their seats and dug into the food.

Except for Shining Armor of course.

"Human, come here" the Crystal Prince ordered and received the response of Michael approaching.

He bowed and asked.

"What is it you need Master Armor?"

"Today my wife and I are to leave on business, so I want you to escort our daughter to school" the prince explained but gave no eye contact to the human, which was not new to the ponies for none of them had respect for him, not even the Ruler of the Sun had a need to acknowledge him as someone that has feelings.

"Yes Master Armor" Michael bowed once more.

"Good, now get out of my sight; just having you here for a minute is a headache"

"Agreed, get out" Twilight Sparkle added, which proved she had no kindness for Michael when he saved her life from the monsters that wanted to enslave her into prostitution.

It just went to show that darkness reigned in the hearts of the ponies.

Said human did not speak, but only turned and made his way to the corridor with the ponies speaking in relief of his presence being out of the room. However a strange sense took over Celestia and Luna when they stared at their personal slave making his way back to the bedroom.

For some reason, after months of abuse and mistreating him, they felt his well-being was not a bother at all and that he should not have to wait for them to finish eating breakfast before receiving the leftovers.

They knew his food was sometimes forgotten and that brought worry in their hardened hearts for he was still a person that needed to eat, not remain quiet and wait for some scraps like a stray animal.

After a moment of pondering, the two nodded at eachother and compelled the compassion in their bodies to be expressed on him.

"Slave stop" Luna ordered.

Michael paused in his walking and turned around in recognition to her demand, letting her know that she was heard and being listened to.

"Yes Madame Luna?" he said questioningly, but the answer he was to get was not to come from her, but from the mare that gave the idea of enslaving him.

"Sit with us and eat; there is no need to lock you up when you've been so loyal, so come and eat with us" Celestia stated in a surprisingly angelic tone that had not been heard since the night of the humans arriving.

This surprised everyone at the table, but Michael was the most shocked since his princess did not show such kindness in any day of the week. He was always being worked by her and sometimes lashed at with magic by her during drunken nights of sorrow.

For such an order to be given was a mystery that he complied to, even with the lesser rulers getting irate.

Especially Blueblood.

"Aunt Tia you cannot be serious, I mean he is nothing but a slave and we are monarchs; do not let this animal sit with us" the arrogant prince complained while the human found himself sitting between his rulers with their wings on his back, which was not the most comfortable of things when they are the cause of his deepest pain left in markings on his skin.

Celestia glared at her nephew with a burning hatred and replied, but instead of her usual firm tone it was something much more hurtful.

"Michael is Luna and I's slave and we will see as to what we deem is best for him, you spoiled insect of a prince; do not test my patience here when you have annoyed me for so many years now"

Blueblood was silent in his response with no set of words coming to mind at the moment, not a single word in his selfish mind formed in retort to what the angry mare said.

The table was now quiet and tense upon the matter, glares directed to the nervous human that had not touched the food Luna laid out before him. He was terrified to reach the fork on his right and take it to take the first bite of real food he has not tasted in months.

All eyes were upon him in the worst of ways, so he just sat there with the two princesses taking their gazes off Blueblood and placing them upon him.

"Eat Michael, now" Celestia ordered threateningly.

"Master, maybe it is best I leave now bef-"

"No Michael, I told you to eat; now eat before I lose my patience" the Solar Princess said a little louder and slammed her hoof on the table, cracking and causing dishes to bounce a couple of times as she glared hatefully at him.

Moments of uneasiness passed through the man while staring down at the fork with a trembling hand over it, trying to grasp the silverware and do as he was told if he did not want to have another session of being punished.

He slowly reached for the fork and was on verge of grasping it, he almost had it in his reach until the Princess of Day groaned loudly and swatted his hand.

This terrified him, but the hurt was far from over.

"Are you stupid or deaf you worthless human, I tell you to eat and yet you can't even do that right; take it and get out of my sight, you are not worth the effort!" Celestia spat, then used magic to levitate the plate.

She took not a second of thinking while using her powers out of anger towards the frightened human, crashing the plate to his face with enough force that it broke. Michael yelped, but not from the pain for he was use to being hurt on a daily basis and knocked down by his rulers.

Most humans would react in anger and fight, but Michael was a different case with both princesses still trying to figure him out. His only reaction was standing up and brushing a thumb over the one cut that was formed on his right cheek before walking away with a heavier heartache and a growling stomach.

Everyone, but Celestia and Luna, laughed at him.

For some reason the two were not compelled to making him clean up the mess before heading back to the bedroom in hunger. They only watched Michael walk out of the room with not a single tear falling or the slightest twitch in his hands.

Not even his muscles were clenched from the emotional attack and that made the two feel something had not felt for a long time.

Worry.

But that did not last long thanks to their new attitudes of being so uncaring to him and very hateful.

"He'll be fine, he's just a slave anyways; now let us eat sister"

"Agreed Tia" the Lunar Princess answered and followed with scarfing her food down.

The day barely started and things were already hard for the depressed human. His day starting with making breakfast, which only turned into an argument before he was assaulted with a plate and spoken to so spitefully, plus he was hungry.

He walked in silence as the sun guards passed by with abuse by tripping him and stepping on his head when he tried to get up, but through it all he still got up and shed very few tears.

He sat down in his pile of hay, listening to the doors lock while repeating four words that were not good to hear at all.

Four words that were spoken in begging.

"Someone kill me please"

**And cut!**

**So comes the end of chapter one in the new story I felt compelled to write. **

**Short, but it has over 2500 words and I wanted to see how this starts off at first since Tyrant Princesses have not been written about in such a way. **

**Now to bed, goodnight everypony**


	2. Amber Eyes

**Hello everypony I give you chapter two of A Tyrants Reprieve. I must say I am surprised of having so many reviews and followers, also favorites, after just the first chapter.**

**I know you all expected long chapters, but I wanted to chapter it out.**

**Forgive me for saying this, but if you are here to read something that is just bashing then you need to leave this story. I say that for there will be horrific scenes revolving around our human friend with ponies being the cause.**

**It is a romance, but it will be a dark romance.**

**Anyway I am glad this is going good at such a fresh start and I do hope more of you will add this to your list and leave a review.**

**Also I will be focusing on one story for each week, I won't be shooting out a chapter for each story on each day. No, I will be focusing on putting chapters out for whichever story I decide to work on for the week.**

**Probably going to work on the Ultricorn Story or A Princesses Sin.**

**Now please...enjoy.**

The night was silent with the first flakes of snow falling before her cerulean eyes, glistening in the fading moonlight as clouds moved in at the pace of their creators. Luna sat on the balcony of her bedroom with the first calm demeanor in her dark nature, collected and at peace with the few minutes she had to herself before taking rest into the nightmares her extinct enemies created.

She allowed the quiet to take her into a state of motionless thought, listening to the slight breeze that brushed her ears so tentatively. To the Princess of Night, Equestria sounded like the old Equestria before the humans arrived with their lies and snake minded acting.

"So much has happened, so much change has happened to us and yet he still remains to himself after all the pain we've inflicted on him" Luna said to herself with some sense of what she has done to the human that under her hoof right now.

It was her turn to have the slave for the week, but for some reason she could not find herself to be the tyrant she has been since his enslavement. Her nature to the human was cold and cruel with demeaning jobs and constant insults before doing whatever so could to humiliate him.

She threw food and drink at him, she made him walk through the town in only shorts with horrible signs that directed to insulting him, she even used him as a focus point for renewing her mind in the arts of magic.

And yet through it all, she found herself unable to even flicker the flame of his anger.

Just what was it that made him so calm, was it witnessing his brethren be slayed, was he always so strong in mind, or was the reason of never countering was that he lost the will to live and is now a shell with a heartbeat.

This truly puzzled her during the moment of thought, but it didn't cause her focus to drift from the man that was strangely enticing a piece of her that has never been touched.

That piece was infatuation.

"Why am I thinking about him, he is trash and I am a goddess; must be the cider" she scoffed in the loneliness, believing that alcohol had something to do with her judgment.

But alas the mare was only lying to herself for there was no alcohol in the cider thanks to the one in her thoughts having the spiced cider separated under Celestia's orders.

She continued to think without pause, trying to stay from the rush of memories that were created out of her own anger, her own hatred, her own selfishness.

Guilt now overtook the mare when she stared at her own hoof, the very same hoof that struck the human after he kneeled before them with a deep wound in his torso. A wound that should have killed him, but Celestia saw something in his heart after the Princess of Magic was saved by him.

Yes, saved, but at a terrible cost that only Luna knew for she dwelled into his mind after taking her anger out on him to the point of putting his mind into darkness. That terrible secret was her weapon, she believed it would make him break and fight like the monsters he stood by before taking their lives with the ponies.

However it did not prove any use, so she lost interest in trying to break his mind; instead she now worked on breaking his body without others noticing.

"You killed him for us, for Equestria; so why do you take our anger so well?"

That question ate her away, but not as much as the guilt that grew in her heart from the repeating memory of Michael doing what tore his soul apart.

The memory of him killing the leader of the human race; that leader was his father.

Luna stared down at the floor now and reconciled some piece of her kind nature, grasping a broken piece and holding it tightly as the snow fell harder beneath her very eyes. She felt sorry for the human, she pitied the human and wished that there was some way to make his life easier.

But as the younger sister of Celestia, she feared of making change that would benefit the human to have an easier life as their eternal slave.

Yes, eternal, for the wristband they forced on him was filled with a forbidden spell that was outlawed eons ago. It was an immortality spell they used as vengeance for the bloodshed of many ponies they found in chains or on dinner plates for the humans.

The hatred was directed on Michael, and yet he did everything in his power to ensure the safety of the ponies, even if it meant using the secrets his father embedded in his DNA Code to make him a weapon of mass destruction.

Of course that confused many humans in the beginning, but when magic came to them and technology followed, they did more than just make a weapon.

No, they made a man into something that had powers being equal to the alicorns; however he refused to use the power his father stole from many beings of great power.

Dragons, Ursa Majors, powerful unicorns, and agile pegasi, and The Spririt of Chaos; whom no longer exists for he was the first to captured and experimented on. Many beings fell into the torment of the human race, many died from their experiments, but most were used as food or trophies.

"What are you hiding from us, why do you hide your face?" Luna asked herself.

She could not think of an answer at all with the infatuation for him becoming heat in her body, not lust from heat season but heated lust that she fought at the moment.

"I am a princess, I am his master, I am...am...pray tell, what is that sound?"

And so her mind was swayed from the thoughts with a blissful tune that was low and fast in note. Her ears perked up from the sound before drawing in her attention like a spider drawn to its prey.

It was a beautiful tune of music, it was played inside her room.

"Who is playing music at this...wait, is that Michael?" she asked after following the sound, stopping at the sight of her slave sitting in his pile of hay with a flute in his grasp.

Luna could not believe what she was listening to at the moment. She did not know her slave was so talented with the flute, but then again she nobody that could play the flute for it was an instrument that could not be played by a pony.

In truth it was an instrument that was frowned upon; at least until now.

"Such lovely sound, I must hear it" she said aloud and entered her bedroom quietly in the darkness that was her creation.

She snuck through the pitch black without a single noise being made by her and stood in front of the calm human with his hair over his face usual, still leaving his facial features to be a mystery as the fine music glazed her curious mind.

Luna felt quelled of the stress from today with that music, she felt better than she has felt in a long time with the powerful sounds making her sway from side to side gently.

The flute was played so great that she could not help but move to the fast moving notes and smile.

And so she did for many moments, caring not if her change of attitude was unbecoming. She only wanted to hear her slave play more music until her interests were no more, or until someone interrupted him out of the selfish desire to have some petty task done.

Even though Luna had him for the week, she was still forced to surrender him at rare times for every ruler had right to him.

Dance and sway, smile and chuckle, calm and playful was her demeanor while the night sky disappeared behind the clouds. If she could listen to it forever, then she would have and made it so he did not stop unless told to.

Unfortunately for the alicorn, she caught his attention with the flick of her tail on his nose; thus ending the peaceful music with him now staring up to her with the same expression showing across his lips.

That frustrated her, which made him afraid.

"Madame Luna, do you need something?" Michael asked cautiously with the only know hint of fear being his right eye showing through his hair.

His eye, however, was a color that the princess never saw in her entire life as an immortal. For such a color to be in his eye told her that the other was the same color and possibly a rare thing in Equestria.

They were amber colored.

"Your eyes, why are they that color?" she asked of curiosity, causing him to chuckle after putting his flute away and standing up at the ready for an order.

"I was born with amber eyes Madame Luna; tis a rare trait found in few humans, or at least it was" he replied somberly, clarifying to the assuming mare that they were not at all demonic or at all hinted in the aspect of evil.

Luna felt better knowing he had such eyes, but once that color was seen she became locked on that small gaze and wonder what other secrets were behind his long black hair.

Michael now stood in silence with the wondering mare staring up to him, trying to see if there were any other features she could see through his hair.

However it ended in failure with her only knowing that he was a tall slave with masculine appearance and mystery shrouded around him.

Especially behind his hair.

Luna wanted to ask, no, she wanted to order him to remove his hair from his face and allow her the truth of his full figure. She wanted to see him for what he looked like on the outside, she did not want to just know that he was a kind and gentle man that deeply fought all his urges to fight back when abused or mistreated.

But alas she did not ask the human for the fact that he is a human made her cold nature return.

Luna returned to being heartless to her human slave.

"Yes, well it is nothing important, it is trash like you" she huffed and turned away from him, flicking his chin with her tail before walking away to rest for the night.

Michael did not react to her insult, he did not respond to her mistreatment. All he did was stand there with the same blank expression while watching her climb into bed and pull the covers over for warmth from the fast approaching winter.

He sat back down after a minute of patience and got comfortable in his pile of hay or the night, knowing he would not be able to sleep for she would have nightmares and let everyone know with her screaming.

Finally laid over, he shut his eyes and fought the shivers that drifted into the room.

Luna watched him for a few minutes with her cold nature being replaced with a warmer side that made guilt return. The Lunar Princess hated humans even in death, but for some unknown reason she did not hate her shivering slave.

She watched him breathe heavy and shake uncontrollably from the cold.

_"What am I thinking; this is my bed and he is garbage that will only tarnish it, why am I having these thoughts, why am I having these feelings for him, I a have never felt this way for anypony before"_

Confusion came to her again, but this time it was not in the matter of what was about him; no, her confusion was for the emotions that were going through her body for him.

Yes, for him.

But through it all, she found herself asking a question that was never expected to leave her mouth.

"Slave, are you cold?"

"N-no Madame Luna, I-I-I just f-fine" Michael stuttered, trying to lie to her when it was obvious that his body was freezing.

Why he lied was an addition to her emotional confusion, but with the answer given she felt more guilt for the mistreatment and decided to humor herself for the night.

Luna unfolded the covers and left her bed, followed by approaching the human for she knew there were no extra blankets in the closet. There was not even an extra bed sheet for him to use as some touch of warmth.

Michael remained in the same spot with not a speck of heat around him while the princess stopped in front of him. He tried to sleep it off, like the other nights, but could not for the alicorn poked his head.

With that one poke, he stood up in haste and asked.

"What is it you need Madame Luna?"

Luna rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing the headache that would possibly come if someone saw them.

"Nothing, I just see you shivering so pathetically and find it quite annoying, but I allow you this night to take rest in my bed" she answered in a harsh tone, trying to be the cruel master she was.

However that was not going to happen when the human stared in slight shock as she returned to bed, but scooted herself to one side to allow him room.

Luna unfolded the covers halfway and gestured the warm spot on her king sized mattress, eyeing him and back to the bed as an imply that it was vacant at the moment.

"Come Michael, before my patience runs thin" the princess ordered.

Now Michael was surprised, but did not show such an expression for it would break his streak of showing no emotion towards the monarch.

Right now he only talked back in respect.

"Madame Luna I am fine, you need to rest now; please don't-"

"It wasn't a request, slave; now stop this stupidity and come lay down for the night or I will put you in the dungeons for the remainder of the week"

Michael got his act together at those words. He immediately stepped into the princess' bed and pulled the other half of the blanket over before he tried her patience. His presence now much closer to the alicorn that was facing away with a slight blush across her muzzle.

Luna remained quiet throughout the time of awkwardness, but by a stroke of luck she was given two words that never came out of his mouth.

Those two words being of gratitude.

"Madame"

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Thank you"

Luna blinked her eyes at those two words, unable to comprehend what just came out of the human's mouth while her strange feelings grew stronger. She didn't know what to say in return, except in her usual persona of hatred.

"Do not thank me, you insect, I am merely annoyed of your pathetic shivering; now go to sleep" she replied coldly, but on the inside had some regret to the words that did not affect Michael one bit.

All she did was chisel away a fragment of his mental wall and bring him to doing something that has never gone across his lips.

Smile.

The night was calm once more with the two separate in the bed. Both sound asleep with a strange calmness as the winter increased to a good sized blizzard.

However the night was not as calm as Luna assumed before falling asleep, especially when a certain alicorn was spying on them to reassure herself that her crush was not doing what she pondered to do with him.

She was 18 now and a grown mare with needs, but the one need she has is for the human to notice her and see that she did not judge him for what his kind did.

She removed herself from peeking through the keyhole and said to herself.

"I just need to get him away from the others, then I can confess my feelings to him, but first I think I'll give hints when he walks me to school tomorrow"

**CHAPTER END**

**And so chapter two ends with more human bashing, but now Luna grows curious and has a little peeping mare watching her every move around Michael.**

**Just who is she; don't worry though my friends and fans, this story will be long and dramatic.**

**However I hope you noticed the part about powers and Michael, because if not then that will be a shame because the truth of his defiance to his own race revolves around the mystery of what he truly is.**

**He's human and always will be, but what did his father do to him with magic and technology?**

**You'll find out in time, just be patient.**

**Now to the next story, remember to review it and add it to your favorite or to follow it.**

**Stay pony my friends and fans.**


	3. Regret

**Hello everypony, sorry I went off course on what I was going to do but I already had this written out mostly and decided to get it finished.**

**I woke up a couple hours ago from working late last night and got to writing immediately.**

**Anyway I am apologize for going off course of working on one story a week, I promise that starts now but I must decide which one first.**

**Now please...enjoy.**

Bright and sunny in the capital of Canterlot, warmth glazing the human while Princess Skyla stood close to him with her satchel being carried by him. She stood much closer than usual to her slave, but no one noticed that it was her intention to be more for they assumed it was to keep him in line or to not let him get the chance to be distant and run away.

"Thanks for walking to school Micheal" Skyla quipped happily, blushing a light red while the upper class ponies narrowed their glares onto him.

Hatred shot from every corner to the human, hatred that he fought to prevent from being born in the hearts of the ponies that wanted to make him suffer. He fought long and hard during the genocide, freeing many ponies from the grasp of his kind without killing.

Michael was not a soldier, he was a human with a gentle heart that killed only one person in his life.

His father.

"You do not need to thank me princess, I am a slave following orders is all" Michael replied in a melancholic tone, feeling no need to accept the warm touch his master was giving him through her kind words.

Skyla frowned in return of his reply with heartache for him being so lifeless through the entire walk. It hurt deeply to see him act like a machine, to be so emotionless when she knew he was no different than any other pony. The young princess knew her friend had feelings and felt just like her, he could feel pain, he could feel agony, he could even cry when sad.

However it was hard for her to see such things come through, especially when the only time she has seen him express emotion is during the random beatings he received from guards or her father. Skyla could help him through his pain when the abusers finished, nothing she could do would be effective in making his life a little easier; death was all she thought could help him, by giving him the chance to take his own life or stand by and let his attackers beat him to death.

But allowing him such a tragedy was not easy give when feelings mixed into the subject, feelings she had for the human since the first day she saw him be taken to the castle with chains around his neck and wrists while guards followed behind with spears at the ready.

The princess has never seen what he truly looked like under all that hair, but somehow his hidden charm had won said mare over and she was determined to make his life much better by giving what she wanted him to have.

Her love.

"Michael you are a person that has feelings, I've known you since what my aunts did, so would you please open up to me a little"

"Open up?" Michael questioned while taking a sharp left on cherry street.

Skyla grew frustrated with his act of obliviousness, knowing that what she meant was not at all difficult to understand. She wanted to stand on her hind legs and slap the back of his head for trying to act so stupid, but then realization came to her about what he was doing.

Michael was acting stupid to keep attention off of him as much as he could for any sign of interacting or showing he was intelligent would make things much more difficult. He had to play the stupid ape that everyone assumed he was, expect for Luna though since she witnessed him playing a difficult instrument.

But in the end, Skyla kept pressuring him.

"Yes I want you to open up to me; you know, like telling me what your life was like before Equestria, what your hobbies are, or even that you have a special somepony" she explained quickly, knowing her school was only a couple minutes away now with student passing by and whispering to one another about the man in a decent set of clothing.

Surprisingly he was no longer in rags or torn fabrics that were sewed together; no, he was in a T-shirt with nice looking shorts and a decent pair of Jordan's that were found by the alicorn sisters.

Celestia and Luna showed some kindness to him with such clothing, but such generosity did not faze him when there was so much pain backing up his heartache.

Michael gave a curious stare at the young princess, allowing her to see his right eye through the gap in his hair as memories of his past came back to haunt him.

"You really want to know?" he asked, receiving a nod from the mare.

With that answer, he began to tell his dark past.

"Alright, well I never knew my mother because she died giving birth to me, I had two brothers that picked on me all the time, one killed himself while the other was gunned down by SWAT during a drug bust; after all that happened I was stuck dealing with my father and his problems of being an alcoholic that liked to beat me until I fell unconscious, and lastly I had a girlfriend that cheated on me a long time ago, so no I don't have a special somepony"

Skyla was stunned to hear him say those things, speechless and distraught that her own friend lived a hellish life style back on earth, but that was the past and today was the present with her realizing he never had a good life, he has been living in a nightmare all his life.

_"He's lived with such hardship, oh Michael I swear on my immortality I will make your life easier, I will make everypony be nicer to you"_

"Well here it is, and here is your stuff princess; remember to put separate your lunch from your satchel this time or it will be squished again, also have a good day" the human said out of blue, snapping the mare out of her thoughts as the school bell rang and students around them ran inside to get in class before the teachers arrived.

Michael was already on his way back to the castle when she returned to reality. Skyla wanted to go into the school, but her desire to make him notice what he could have was more stronger than her need to get educated by the same teachers that only talk about the humans being a dead race that should have never existed.

She swayed her vision from the school to him, repeating the motion until he was a few yards away and not acknowledging the other ponies that were now yelling at him and throwing whatever they could find.

Rocks, food and drink, even things from garbage cans were being hurled at the human. The ponies were in an uproar about his presence being in the streets when they believed he should be locked up or killed on the spot.

Skyla could not bear to see him be so mistreated, it made her cry at the sight of her own kind acting no different from the monsters their rulers destroyed. However she could not do anything to help him without tarnishing the royalty she and was in, not to mention her father would be furious if he found out that she has been acting so kind to him.

She turned away from it all and ran inside the school with a trail of tears, feeling like a traitor to him for a real friend would defend another friend.

But she didn't out of fear of what her father would do, and that only made her heart sink deeper.

"Michael...I'm sorry"

After it was all said and done, Michael was finally left alone with enough to return to the castle with his two masters waiting in the throne room worriedly. He limped into the with drops of blood falling down his hair ends, blood seeping through the gash on his head and trailing into his silky hair.

Guards were the usual abusers, but to see him in such a manner made their own hearts stop and be touched with a feeling of pity for him.

Celestia and Luna of course were not paying attention to the pain he was in, they were too angry to see their slave was pain and barely able to keep himself conscious with the possibility of bones broken.

Mainly around his ribs.

They glared at their loyal human, awaiting for some sort of excuse to come their way after he fell on his rump and coughed uncontrollably with blood beginning to trail out of his mouth.

He looked up to them and saw the rage glowing in them, eyes of orange and another being blue as the atmosphere became intense from the magical pressure radiating off the two alicorns.

"Masters I ap-"

"Where have you been Michael, you were gone for two hours!" Celestia yelled angrily.

Her voice now shook the room, which caused the guards to make haste in their run before the real damage could be done to the human that was just staring up at them without a shed of fear going through him. He just stared up to the furious rulers as his pain dulled from not moving anymore, which was completely shocking to the few guards that ran out last.

"I was assaulted on the-"

"Don't lie to us!" Luna yelled, then did what no one believed she would do out of her own hatred.

She lowered her horn and fired a large bolt of lightning that burnt his chest and knocked him back a few feet. At first she was pent up on making him suffer for being so late, for making them worry about his well being, for making them scared of thinking that he was killed on the streets or captured to tortured until his body gave out.

Masters...please listen" Michael coughed through his lack of breath while laying on the cold tile with a hand out as an imply for them to stop.

Celestia and Luna did not stop though, they did not quell the anger that controlled them into unleashing more spells that put took pain to the level of extreme agony. His mind wanted to shutdown, but the adrenaline was stopping that until there was no more energy left in the two mares.

Even when their loyal human screamed from the agony, they still kept at it with their torture.

Michael was still not in tears though, he was only up against one of the columns with burns all over himself. The bruises and cuts he received from the upper class was combined with second degree burns that started from his torso and ended at his shoulders.

He laid motionless with the touch of slumber coming in now, his mind finally rested enough from the stress and allowed darkness to wash over his slowly closing eyes before the towering alicorns focused one more spell.

Death was upon the human in pony form, two ponies to be exact with their anger beginning to calm when the truth of his reason for being late came to them. Michael was barely conscious when the cuts and bruises were seen by the calming alicorns, but somehow through all the pain, all the suffering, he felt ready to die by the hooves of his two masters.

Yes, Michael wanted to die, he did not want to live forever as the slave of two eternal goddesses, he wanted to pass into the afterlife and answer god's questions before receiving his punishment.

It truly was a sad desire, but Michael could not handle being the target of everyone's hatred, he could not handle being so alone and hurt anymore. Death was his only salvation and means of seeing those close to him that perished in the fires of their colony. He wanted to see again, his brother, his grandparents, maybe even meet the woman that gave birth to him, but most of all...he wanted to be able to cry for having freedom again.

To his dismay though, death would not be saving him today, it would not hug him gently and help him drift from his body so that the light could lead him to sanctuary from the tortures of Equestria.

The only warm touch he felt now was the two alicorns that laid next to him and realized the damage they did was for the wrong reasons.

"Michael those cuts and not from us; who did this to you?" Celestia asked while rubbing her hoof over the deepest cut that was on his back, gushing every time she pressed on it.

"Sister stop, it's hurting him!" Luna barked, but he cut on his back was the least of their concerns when he lost the fight to stay awake.

Finally after their self-pity and guilt, the two turned their slave over and waited for him to speak.

"Michael, Michael talk to us, Michael...MICHAEL!"

"Come on Michael, tell us what hurts, please baby say something" Luna begged and shuffled his body, trying to get some sort of answer as the first set of tears began to fall.

It was truly a moment of shock for the Solar Princess when her sister was feeling the same worry she had for said human, worrying over his well being as the fear of losing him made another piece of their black hearts be chiseled away to allow the light inside be free.

"You...have feelings for him too?" Celestia asked, snapping the blue mare from her desperation as they heard Michael wheeze deeply out of need to breathe.

"Celestia do you...have feelings...for...for...we'll talk about this later; right now he needs a doctor!" Luna reminded herself and her sister, breaking away the moment between them to get their human medical treatment before it was too late.

With the use of magic, Luna lifted the unconscious man and laid her on Celestia's back, but added her worry with a loving nuzzle to his bloodied skull. Once that was done, the two made haste to the infirmary in an attempt to redeem for what they had done to him.

They cared not for what others would think if they were seen carrying him; what truly mattered to them was Michael and the fact that they were beginning to feel like benevolent rulers with love in their hearts again.

However this kind of love was not for any other pony, it was only meant for the one that was bleeding out on the Solar Princesses back.

Said mare in her thoughts of worry.

_"Michael I'm so sorry, please be okay, you have to be okay, you just have to be!"_

**CHAPTER END**

**And so we conclude to another chapter of A Tyrants Reprieve, but now things are getting a little deeper with the two princesses.**

**Not really much to say here except that I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; let me know.**

**Now to the other stories.**


	4. Tamed by Skyla

**Okay everypony, I give you the real chapter four of A Tyrants Reprieve. I do hope it is better than what was last time, but that is entirely up to you guys and girls.**

**Enjoy.**

What was there to say to the princesses, what was there to feel for them while he laid in bed with nothing but burns and scars being the canvas of his misery?

Silence passed all around the room as they stared at him worriedly, praying in their minds for the man to say at least one word while he sat up and allowed only one pony to wash his back with a damp sponge. This pony being the only one he trusted amongst the entire group that was feeling no pity for him while the two sisters were pretending to not care.

Their blank expressions being well done to hide the true emotions in their hearts, blocking out any sign of the concern they had for Michael as he hissed from the pain of the spells that were used on him two nights ago. His pain making the mare flinch while her mother just watched and waited for some response to come. However there was no response from the human slave that was hanging his head low.

This made them worry for he always forgave them, he always showed kindness to the ponies that mistreat him so badly. But now there was no forgiveness to be received while he sat in silence for hours now, making not one noise but from his breath that was weak from the toll of their anger.

"Sorry!" Skyla yelped nervously, knowing she scrubbed his wounds too hard and resumed to a more gentle rub.

Michael said not one word to the mare, only nod and let her continue washing the dried blood that formed after the doctor removed the gauze pads and checked him for any signs of infection. She softly stroked his back with her hooves on the sponge, making sure that ever inch of his back was clean of the dry blood that made him itch for the last twenty-four hours.

Luna now grew impatient of the human to respond. Her hoof tapping on the floor being the first sign of how much she despised having to wait for the man to say he forgive them, or that he is use to the punishment.

"Oh for goodness sake Michael, just stop being so quiet and say it is alright!" the Lunar Princess demanded in loud tone, drawing all attention to herself while Skyla ignored her and continued to scrub his back.

Celestia agreed with a quick nod to her sister, feeling that he should just move on from their misjudgment and just act like nothing happened. However it was not that simple for the human that took her words as an insult, especially when it sounded as though he had no feelings whatsoever.

Nobody saw that this affected the human except for Luna and Celestia for they were the only ones standing in front of him. Their eyes now fixated on an almost invisible expression that only they saw through his hair, something that was not to be taken lightly when their fears started to form at the severity of his response.

No one knew what just happened when the human looked up to the two alicorns, glaring through a small gap in his hair that allowed his right eye to be seen with all of its fury.

Celestia and Luna gasped quietly to the glare that was beyond anything they have ever seen. There was more than just hate and anger in his eye that now glowed slightly, there was rage, malice, sorrow, a powerful need to kill what it saw.

Both princesses stepped back incoherently of his glare, fearing for their lives now while they moved down the blanket on him to see that his hands were clenched as hard as they could. His fists trembled as he curled his lip at the two and continued to pierce their souls with his human rage. Nobody saw this though, not even Skyla, except for the two sisters that realized they just depleted the human of his patience for them.

After another minute of silence, Michael turned away and unclenched his right fist to point at the door that was open. He gestured in a quiet manner for everyone to leave, but little did they know that his notion for them to go was about to be ordered with his voice.

"Get...out" Michael growled in a very threatening tone, frightening all the ponies in the room while he continued to stare at the edge of the bed.

Everyone moved away immediately, knowing that they were possibly in danger while feeling the pressure of his hate erode in a strange atmosphere around them. Skyla however did not budge or feel this tension as her father stood brave at Michael's side and glared at his own daughter.

Michael watched the stallion with the utmost care for the mare behind him for she was his only friend, his only companion that give him love and comfort. Skyla is the light of his day and he returns the cares with his protection, even from those that are her family.

"Come on Skyla! Leave the freak!" Shining Armor ordered and reached out for the mare that was leaning away and trying to finish what she desired.

His hoof reached to the young princess, but in the worst way that would make him rethink how he should act towards others before giving them orders and touching them. In less than a second of grabbing Skyla, he forced the princess to yelp from the pain of having her mane jerked back so hard.

Skyla held onto Michael desperately as he did it again, but that was all Shining Armor did before having the human's hand put where his ability to breathe was.

"Shining!" Twilight screamed as Michael through his right hand out to the stallion and lifted him by his throat.

Shining Armor released Skyla and grabbed onto the man's arms that was clenched shaking from the fury in his heart. Nobody dared in trying to stop the human, especially when his arm radiated a deep purple aura that started from his shoulder and end at his fingertips.

The Crystal Prince now wheezed for air, but the grip on his throat was so tight that he could not breathe while his eyes started to bulge. Michael knew what he was doing and did not care while turning to the stallion that was in his hand, holding his life with ease while Skyla mustered the courage to stop what was going to happen.

Knowing her dad was about to suffocate, she swung around to face the human and buried herself into his neck. She nuzzled and pecked his cheek, grabbing his complete attention as the guards entered from hearing Twilight's scream.

"Put him down Michael, please put him down, he won't do it again" the young princess begged and nuzzled him some more, softening the human's heart as the crowd watched in awe of his abnormal strength.

Little did they know that their human slave is more than meets the eye, but only one could stand in the way of his power.

Skyla.

"I said put him down now!" Skyla ordered this time, breaking him of his anger while his grip slowly became less with the stallion.

Eventually Shining Armor was freed by the human, free to gasp for air and cough while Cadance ran over and patted his back, but the torment of Michael's anger did not cede from that moment.

There was still one last bit of his anger still there, which was expressed after he leaned into the prince's ear and whispered very threatening words.

"If you hurt Skyla again...I'll rip your jugular out and devour your soul"

Shining Armor did not say anything after that, nor did he dare respond with anything that would be physical, instead he quickly trotted out the door with his wife to go see if his throat was now bruised or bleeding.

Everyone stood in awe of Michael, wondering where he got such power that should not exist in humans. Their eyes were wide, their jaws were agape, and he was now glaring at them while pointing at the door once more.

"Well...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR...GET OUT!"

With no one arguing, the entire group of rulers left the room with speed that probably surpassed Rainbow Dash when she is in flight. Their running was so fast that a gust was pulled around the door, causing it to slam shut while Skyla just watched in amusement of their actions.

Now the room was only occupied with the human and the young princess. Both being silent towards one another while she finished up with her work and dried herself of the wash that was on her hooves.

Once the cleaning was done, she used her magic to replace the gauze pads before letting him lay back down. But of course she decided to say something while they had a moment of privacy from the others.

"Why do you have to be so aggressive?" the princess giggled, lightening up the mood with the human cracking a smirk while she crawled around him once more and made her first move.

Knowing he had nowhere to go, Skyla crawled under the covers and snuggled the cold man that was pondering her question. She wrestled for his leg for a minute before being victorious with getting her hind legs around it after he accepted defeat.

Michael knew where this mare was getting to, but he decided to let it happen since he does have feelings for the mare that still believes he is oblivious to her love for him. Of course Skyla believed he did not know, but that was influence from what all the ponies said about human's being dumb apes that know only to work and eat like savages.

What she didn't know though is that Michael was much more intelligent than she thought.

"Because he hurt you, and I promised to protect you from anyone that dares to hurt you. Forgive me princess, but I am not just your slave, I am your bodyguard" Michael replied with the same shit eating grin, feeling amused at how he had Shining Armor by the throat not two minutes ago.

Skyla laughed after a moment of thinking what was going through his mind, then slapped his arm after figuring it out and just continued to snuggle him.

"Nobody is around, so call me by my name" she reminded him.

"Sorry" he quipped, then stuck his tongue out at her, receiving a devious glare.

"You best put that way or I will snatch it" Skyla flirted, but to Michael it was her form of being friendly while no one was around.

Oh how wrong he was on this one while smirking at her.

"Oh really, and how would you do that?" he asked, only to have her reply be a teasing wink and a lick on his lips.

"Can't tell you, it's a secret" the princess sang, but did not realize her lick caused the man to blush while she ended their little bit of fun with snuggling his neck once more.

After a moment of feeling how wet his lips were now, Michael realized just how much the mare liked him and blushed even harder while her muzzle was buried into him. She moaned and sighed while wrapping her tail around his waist and softening the grip around his arm and legs.

"Let's just lay here for a bit, I am feeling a bit tired" the princess lied, only wanting to get closer to the human that was still baffled of her lick.

After a brief moment of thinking, Michael surrendered to her request. He turned to his side and pulled the mare close with his other arm, wrapping it around her back with a secure grasp that made her feel safe and loved at the same time.

With that done, he then laid his head into hers shut his eyes while the exhaustion took over him.

"Are you warm?" he asked.

"I think the real question is...are you ready to be warm?" Skyla asked deviously, confusing the human as he opened his eyes for a moment.

Feeling the his life was about to be in danger, he cocked a brow at the smirking mare and tried to push her away. But to his dismay it was futile to get away when she had a death grip on him now and was about to REALLY warm him up.

"Are you ready to be warm?"

"How?" he asked, setting himself up for the bad moment.

"Like this" Skyla chuckled evilly, then did the worst to the man that already having a rough time.

Michael heard how loud it was, but believed that she was using magic to mess with his mind while her childish side continued to show with a held back snicker. The flatulence was loud, but it didn't become reality to him until the smell lingered up to his nose and smacked his sense.

Knowing it was real now, he gagged at the stench and desperately fought her grasp this time while saying a few choice words.

"OH GOD YOU DID! YOU FARTED!"

"HA HAAA, YES I GOT HIM!" Skyla laughed and continued to hold onto her secret love while he screamed and struggled.

"I CAN'T BREATHE! GO WIPE YOUR ASS!"

**CHAPTER END.**


	5. Medicine and Reward

Another peaceful day in the rebuilding lands of Equestria, ponies living their normal lives with the repairs being finished after months of hard work from the war. Fillies and Colts were running home from school to have their weekend fun with their friends and family while the princesses watched from the balcony to see their niece return home from school.

Skyla though was not being normal when it comes to the weekend being her time of freedom, instead she was running into the castle with a big grin on her face and no books in her school satchel. This confused both sisters because their great niece was always busy with her schoolwork, which is nothing new since Skyla is always busy with school activities before getting to her homework.

Why she was running like that made the two cock their brows while hearing Marcus be insulted by the Element Wielders, except for Fluttershy. His response being complete silence while tending to his personal garden of spices and herbs used in medicines that are unknown to Equestria. He carefully planted a new batch of nightshade and gave it the proper amount of shade from the sunlight, just as it says in his notes on plants.

Marcus was surprisingly a good botanist, what with his passion in gardening and making medicine from natural herbs instead of using the pharmacies that are in Canterlot and Ponyville. He was so good at his work that some ponies showed up just to have a month's worth of headache reliever that is a paste made from Mountain Herbs and Dragon's Tongue, mixed with honey from Fluttershy's bee hives that are around her cottage.

Today though was a special order from a wealthy pony in Canterlot, today he had to make a medicine that soothed strep throat for a filly or colt. He was busy mixing nightshade, rare green petals from a rose, and pink mountain flower with hot tea that was brewed for a whole day with tea leaves that are hard to find in Jaypan.

Reason being that the tea leaves are rare is the fact of ponies using it for creating a powerful aphrodisiac that is illegal in any country. He knew it was much like Marijuana, but it had the power of heroin when it was grounded into a powder. However if it is used to create tea, it releases only a toxin that numbs the body to soothe the pain that is there.

Marcus was not using it for that though, he was using it to make a strong cough syrup for a filly that has had a throat infection for five days now. So far he was done mixing the hot liquid with the ingredients that are to help direct the toxin to the throat. He was pretty much finished with the concoction that was now set in a cold jar that had an air tight seal to it now.

Of course he smiled at his work when the proper color showed, informing him that he did it right, because this medicine was an easy 500 bits that was offered to him by the pony that was waiting in the throne room right now.

"Are you listening to me, you dumb ape, I said do us all a favor and go jump off the balcony!" Rainbow Dash screamed angrily, knowing she was being ignored by the human that was now walking away with the medicine firmly grasped in his hands.

To his luck though there was another full jar that he safely tucked away in his robe for safe keeping. Now that his work was done, he left the balcony and wandered back into the throne room with five of the Element Wielders following to see what he was doing.

With no money to receive as a slave, or as a bodyguard for Skyla, Michael had to make earn a few bits with what skills he has. His botany being a perfect skill that he learned from his mother when she was in college.

Death took her though, by the grasp of disease, so he was left to learn on his own and take notes while using his mother's work to his advantage. It was wrong to him, but it was all he had left to remember her by before earth was destroyed by natural disasters.

"This should do some good" he said to himself, feeling good about using what he learned to make a filly's day better with another batch of his handy work.

Once inside the throne room, he noticed that Skyla was inside and running towards him while a lovely family was standing at the throne steps with their filly coughing rashly and moaning from the pain.

Seeing the white furred unicorn be in pain made his heart sink while approaching, knowing it can't be good to have strep throat and a sinus infection at the same time.

The good thing out of this was that the ponies adored him for they knew he was not a monster at all. The family of three actually saw him as the hero he should be respected as after going against his own kind for their sake.

"Michael, thank you for doing this. You certainly have our gratitude my friend" the unicorn father said in a friendly tone, then shook the hand of his pal while Skyla stopped behind the human.

"Michael, Michael, guess what!?" she chimed excitedly, only to be shushed by his index finger that pressed to her mouth.

"In a moment princess, first I have these nice ponies to take care of" Michael replied to her with the utmost respect, knowing he needed to when around others.

With the young alicorn now quiet, but impatiently tapping her hoof, he returned to his wealthy customer and handed the jar over while the Element Wielders watched with devious grins on their faces. With the jar in sight, Rarity had an idea come to her while she used her magic to tip the human's day with a little bit of magic that was targeting the object in his hands.

"Here you go, one jar of cough medicine. Just be sure to keep it cold and shake it well before each use" Michael instructed, receiving nods from Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee while their daughter waited eagerly for the medicine to touch her throat.

The concoction was mere inches away from the unicorns as Fancy Pants reached for it. He was so close to grabbing it with his magic, so close to taking what he requested for his daughter, until Rarity's magic tipped it from the bottom.

Startled by the sudden timber of the medicine, both males attempted to catch it with hand or hood while Fleur and her daughter, Star Blossom, watched in horror of the accident about to happen.

Little did they know that it was no accident, but Michael was the only one to know while watching the medicine land in Fancy Pants hooves after a perfect dive that ended with him and Michael having a face collision.

"Ooohhh...that's gonna leave a mark!" Skyla stated as she cringed at the sight of their head to head crash, knowing those two were about to have headaches in a minute.

She was right about the two having headaches, but neither of them cared while getting back on their feet and hooves. All they cared about was Star Blossom having her day get better with the medicine soon to be in her mouth.

After rubbing their faces of the pain, and Fancy handing him his payment, Michael turned his gaze to the Element of Generosity and glared at her. He watched as her friends smiled and whistled with their best act of playing innocent. But there was no hiding the fact of her actions nearly destroying good medicine that he worked really hard on for the filly that was in pain right now.

"Well that was a close one, and thank you again Michael" Fancy Pants sighed in relief, only to have one more handshake with the human that was still staring at the unicorn with malice and a need to smack her head off her shoulders.

Fortunately, for Rarity, he had a better idea that fit perfectly in his way of getting back at the mare. Instead of scaring her, or putting his hands on her, he was going to torture her mind with a few words that make any mare crazy with worry.

Rarity continued to grin at the man until his own smile formed, which is scary to see since they never saw him smile.

"What are you smiling at!?" the fahionista spat, receiving a glare from Skyla while Michael approached her with a crescent moon shaped grin that was somewhat scary without his eyes showing.

After a few seconds of slowly approaching her, Michael chuckled in a dark tone and leaned down to the mare to properly tell what was making him grin. Only problem for her though was that he was not about to tell her his reason for smiling, but for the revenge that was going through his mind while the others watched.

"Get out of my face! I don't want to catch your ugly!" Rarity spat, triggering a vast explosion of anger from Skyla.

"Hey, Michael is gorgeous and you know it! You're just jealous because he spends time with me instead of an old slut like you!" the young princess yelled, causing a rift of confusion from the ponies in the room while her human chuckled.

Rarity was beyond insulted by Skyla's remark, basically appalled and mortified with her mouth agape, but it only got worse when Michael added his stuff to it.

"You're right Skyla, I prefer spending time with you. But I wouldn't spend time with this mare because she is actually a whore that fucks a different stallion on a weekly basis. and spends hours putting on makeup that only hides how hideous she is, and I wouldn't spend time with her because I don't like being around mares...that...are...fat!"

It was at that moment there was a series of gasps heard around the throne room. Luckily Fancy Pants already left with his family, but their time of leave would be a mysterious one when the sounds of Rarity were heard in the next two minutes.

Rarity was speechless now, unable to muster any kind of insult to throw back while feeling her self-esteem crash and her fake eyelashes start breaking from the tears that formed.

She didn't know what to say to the man that already turned away to see Skyla having an agape smile, but that didn't mean she did not try to throw back some sort of hurtful comment about him.

"You...you can't-"

"Come on princess, I don't want to be around the unicorn anymore, I fear that you might catch her ugly and be influenced to have a fat ass and fuck stallions like sluts do" Michael finished, causing a powerful wave of hatred to flow through the room while Rarity was wailing now.

Skyla knew it was wrong to have said such things to her 'Auntie Rarity', but after so much torment has been given to Michael she decided that someone needed to make a stand against those that want to hurt him. She was certain that her parents would hear about her foul language she learned from Michael, but she was also certain that her human would protect her.

Once the two left the throne room, and Rarity ran out of the castle with tears pouring, the young princess unfolded her wing and held Michael's hand like usual. She held it firmly and leaned into his right side while they walked through the halls to get a moment of peace.

"So sweetheart, what did you have to say?" Michael asked, reminding her of the good news that was received at school today.

"Oh yeah, all of your aid in my math really help me out. I got a ninety-eight percent on my math exam!" Skyla squealed, feeling proud of herself while her human smiled softly and rubbed her head.

"I'm proud of you Skyla, I knew you could do it" he praised the mare, making her feel more confident while thinking about how well this moment could help her out with the man.

Having a plan now form in her mind, the young alicorn grinned while speaking about the deal they made last week when she gave up on studying for her near impossible exam.

"Thanks, does this mean I get that reward you promised?" she asked.

Knowing he had to hold up his end of the bargain, Michael only nodded at her and patted the sack of bits he now had after his small business act with Fancy Pants. Now he had the worries of Skyla as she grinned at him and fluttered her eyes, trying to soften him up for the reward she's wanted for over a week now.

Nervous and slightly afraid, he inhaled to muster the courage to speak.

"What do you want for a reward?" he asked, setting himself into a trap with the alicorn that was now screeching with joy on the inside.

With the question asked, and no one around to hear her say it, Skyla giggled at the man and stood up high with her front hooves on his shoulders now. She quickly licked Michael's lips, causing another blush, and whispered her desire that is now her reward.

"I want us to go on a date"

**CHAPTER END.**


	6. Celestia's Confusion

She paced, she pondered, she thought of him as the day went by with her feelings not the same as before. Her heart was racing at the sight of him, her lips went dry with fear when he passed by and said good morning with the friendliest tone. Her eyes were now bloodshot from the night of sleep she failed to get for he was on her mind now, plaguing her infatuation while the morning started with her shower being used by the human that was so grateful.

Celestia was confused of what she felt for Michael while waiting for him to return and do her bidding. But as the minutes passed by, making it torturous to her uncertainty, the Solar Princess cursed herself for having feelings for the slave.

"What is wrong with me, why do I...like him?" Celestia asked herself, then threw her head back and groaned in annoyance as the running water in her bathroom ended.

Hearing that he was finished, Celestia rushed into her bed and resumed the act of playing sick before he left the steaming room. She crawled back under her covers and waited for the human to leave her one place that is private. Though it was minutes after the water stopped running, Celestia remained patient for Michael to exit and bow before asking what he should do for her.

What he didn't know was that the princess had a good idea as to what she wanted from him during this morning. But what Celestia didn't know was that her lack of sleep was about to put her in a place that she dared not defy because of Michael having many things that are unseen.

"Oh for goodness sake! Hurry up!" she yelled at the human, trying to get him to rush out so she could do what her heart is wanting.

Unfortunately for said mare there was now a hot rush of blood and a deep moistening in her loins when the man stepped out of her bathroom with only his shorts on and water still on his chest. Michael stepped out of the bathroom immediately, but he was still brushing his teeth while staring at the princess that blushed at the sight of his body.

She knew he was fit, and has seen him with a torn shirt on, but never has she truly seen him with no shirt on and his hair not overlapping his shoulders to where it covered his chest.

Michael was not a body builder, nor an unfit man, but rather above average with good size muscles that overtone his body. He was no over-muscled man with veins popping out every time he flexed, but there was enough on him that made his physique make him look like something that is very intimidating. Celestia was certain of his personality being of kindness and firm on certain subjects, but she didn't believe that he could be something out of a dream.

"Yes master?" Michael replied after washing his mouth of the toothpaste remains.

Celestia did not answer, instead she snorted out of lust for the man while snaking her right hoof to her loins without the human catching on. She was no longer infatuated after seeing him damp and clean with little clothing one, but actually horny for the man as he approached in worry.

Never did the princess be silent, so he had every right to worry while stopping at the edge of her bed. Luckily the covers were over her, blocking the dirty scene of her clopping to him at the moment.

"Master, you're burning up" Michael pointed out, knowing only for he had cupped his hand to cheek and felt that her body temperature was higher than normal.

Sure she was under a blanket, but that was not going to make her body burn up. Little did he know that her reason of heating up is not that illness has come over her, but her lust and lack of sleep from thinking about him all night.

Celestia blushed even harder this time, having not only his hand on her cheek but also his forehead touching just below the base of her horn. He was checking the temperature properly now, but she was stuck in thoughts that are to remain in her head.

_I never knew he was this handsome. Now I know why Skyla loves him so much, but I want him, I want him now, he is my slave...MINE!_

"You're running a fever, I'll make you some soup and medicine" Michael said in a monotone, then retracted from the alicorn as she repeated her desires in her own mind.

Michael turned and made his way for the door, unbeknownst of the Solar Princess reaching out to him and trying to order him to stop. However it was impossible for her to say what she wanted for her heart had jumped into her throat, blocking all means of speaking while watching him leave the room.

Now the princess was alone and needy of the human, but also angry at herself for having such emotions while clopping to him. She was fickle with her choices, fickle with her feelings that no man, or stallion, has ever been able to capture until now.

She was fickle with herself.

"I can't love Michael, I am a princess and he is my slave. He may be a good looking human, but he is trash and I am royalty that every stallion wants" Celestia whispered angrily, then proceeded to punch the extra pillows to her right.

She grew frustrated of having what felt like love for the first time in her life. Sure she had it before, but that was with a man that was only her friend when the war with the humans happened. By the time she and Luna were able to confess to the human, and be accepted by him, he was gone the next day without leaving a trace for them to use as a way to track him.

It broke their hearts to have fallen for a human back then, but it was a lesson that made harden their hearts after the war started. With my Michael though she felt something different about this hidden love, something that was different from what she felt for the other human that is assumed dead.

Unsure of what to think, the princess placed a hoof over her chest and glumly stared in the mirror. She looked at herself and imagined Michael in bed with her, seeing him in all his glory while that bright smile reflected to her.

It was not an intention imagination, but she couldn't look away when it happened.

"Do I really want Michael, have I started to fall for a human again?" she asked herself.

By the time her mind became clear, Michael was already back with her soup and medicine that was not normally made. It was rather special for he used his own two hands to create the brew with ingredients that are common in the kitchen. Though it was just soup, he felt rather proud of himself for making the soup from scratch while placing it on a tray for the alicorn.

Celestia of course was curious of the food before her while the human placed the medicine to the side. She leaned over and smelled the many aromas that enticed her hunger as he lifted a spoonful and blew on it.

Seeing this happen, the Solar Princess became nervous and even more infatuated while watching his kindness go to new heights.

"I can feed myself" she pointed out, only to be argued by the man for the first in the time as master and slave.

"Sorry master, but your not feeling well and I won't let you strain your fever with using magic. Now...aaahhh" Michael replied and implied for her to open up by doing it himself.

Celestia quirked her brow for this, wondering where her slave got such a an attitude that was mixed with kindness as he held the spoon to her. She knew Michael was not one to argue like this, but her deep wondering of where he had such bravery went away when the smell of her food hit her muzzle once more.

Waiting patiently with a smile, Celestia let herself be fed just once since the doors were locked and the curtains are closed. She opened her mouth and allowed the spoon to enter for a moment before he retracted it with nothing on it. Her tongue was punched with incredible flavor as another spoonful was given to her, but this time she gladly took it for her mouth had never tasted such a common food that is practically a delicacy.

"Oh my...this is wonderful. Where did you learn to cook?" she asked immediately, then took another bite that had vegetables and a few noodles this time.

Celestia expected Michael to answer with his mother or father being the ones that taught him, or that he took some sort of cooking class. But to her surprise it was something that she never knew about the human, and it was the kind of answer that made her jealous when he said it as he fed her.

"I learned on my own after high school. My girlfriend got pregnant when we were both eighteen, so I had to give up college and get a job when the baby was born. After that though, I was left with the baby because my girlfriend ran off a few days after she was born" Michael answered, shocking the alicorn that thought she knew everything about him.

Oh how wrong she was now, and knowing this new piece of information made her very jealous while he went silent about his past.

_He had a child with a slut that ran away. If it was me I would be a good mother to his child and love him and-wait...am I jealous of this, am I actually wishing that I was the one that took his virginity and bared his offspring!?_

Celestia caught herself of these thoughts at the last second, but the truth was already imprinted on her heart as the human continued his kindness of feeding her. Now things were really heating up for the princess, what with her feelings controlling her thoughts while she tried to act like a cruel master to him.

She wanted to insult him for his past, she wanted to take her words and use them to plunge deep into his broken heart so that he felt pain like no other. But to her dismay it was a failure for she already saw how depressed he was now, and that her hidden feelings for him were preventing the cruelty she has always shown to him.

This made her aggravated, but still she continued to talk in a friendly way.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Twenty-three, my daughter would have been five this year" Micheal answered, then placed the bowl to the side for it was completely empty.

Celestia was surprised of this, surprised to see that her slave was twenty-four but looked to be eighteen as he held her medicine. She wanted to continue asking question, but the medicine that shot down her throat gave a bitter taste that made her gag as he watched in amusement.

"Yeah it's nasty, but it will stop the fever" Michael chuckled as he handed her the glass of apple juice, only to be given a slight glare before wrapped her hoof around the glass and guzzled the drink.

Left with a bad aftertaste, the Solar Princess spat raspberries and rubbed tongue on her comforter to wipe off any remnants of the medicine. She got most of it off while Michael placed the dishes and tray on the nearby desk, but now her mind was peeked with interest about his past.

She wanted to know more about the human that was brushing his hair for moment, remaining as secretive as ever about his face while her questions came out with second thought.

It was not rude to ask, but she could have at least asked if it was alright to talk about his past before asking such a question that would bite her ass in the end.

"What happened to your daughter?"

Michael froze on that question, froze like Neville Longbottom when Hermione used Petrificus Totallus on him in Harry Potter. However it was not the kind of petrification that results from fear, but rather from anger and hate for the one that hurt him so much.

Celestia could see now that she went too far with asking such a question. Her eyes fixed on the clenching in Michaels fists as he turned around with a deep frown on him now, and something that was near invisible to her because of his hair being in the way.

Trailing down the human's right cheek was a tear, a single tear that escaped when he remembered the screams of his daughter on the night she was ripped out of his hands.

He could never forget that of hell, that one night he watched in horror when the man took his daughter after shooting him three time in the chest. He could never forget the man that was supposed to be his friend, but was actually a liar and a monster that preyed on little girls.

With a rash voice from his choke up, Michael answer the worried princess with malice and controlled fury.

"She died because of a sex offender, but he is dead because of me"

**CHAPTER END.**


End file.
